Frog in Snakes Clothing
by ZackTheBloody
Summary: Second story by me Jessica writer of Prodigy Fox, Sum and Prolog inside pleas read! Doing Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu. Lemons later on, KarinNaruSaku, I don't know why but i've been loving NaruKarin pair lately I thought I would try it out.
1. Prolog: Naruto the Oto Nin?

**Frog in Snakes Clothing.**

**Hey all it's me Jess with my second story i know you think i'm like my twin well... i'm not! trust me when i say when i start a story i see it to the end! in fact Prodigy Fox Ch3 is coming soon i sent it to my brother for a fast beta he's away in NYC seeing a sick friend right now should be home early Tuesday but anyway this is a story my younger brother said (Not Zack he's the oldest by twenty minuets) he thought of and i said yeah thats a good idea and i wrote it down, so thanks Lil' bro! **

**Any way this is the story, Naruto beats Sasuke at the Vally and Orochimaru appears, seeing the difference in power he decided to hold off on taking Sasuke as his vessel and instead takes Naruto to be his apprentice. But Naruto is loyal to Konoha and would never agree but an idea hits Naruto (Rare i know Naruto actually thought!) and decided to be a spy in Orochimaru's works. Also before i forget Naruto is engaged to Sakura, you'll find out later in the story.  
**

**Prolog: Naruto the Oto nin?**

-Valley of the end-

"So Sasuke-kun you couldn't beet this Kyuubi brat." Said a snake like voice.

"Kukuku, you're as useless as Itachi said… but Naruto-kun on the otherhand." Orochimaru said looking as the boy as he stood there breathing heavy.

"It's you, that freaky snake Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Kukuku indeed I am, and you are my new apprentice…" Orochimaru said as Snakes wrapped around Naruto.

"What the fuck!" Naruto screamed as he was dragged away leaving only Sasuke.

-Oto-

"God dame snake let me go!" Naruto roared as he was hung by his arms in Orochimarus parlor.

"Naruto-kun I have a proposition for you, join me." The snake said.

"Fuck no!" Naruto screamed.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun think of it, I can make you strong, stronger then anyone, become my apprentice and you can show all who once hurt you, abused you, and terrorized you who is the one to be feared." Orochimaru said.

Naruto was about to say no when Orochimaru pulled his ace card.

"Also I can give you control over Kyuubi and I can tell you about anything you want to know, anything in you're heart, anything. I can tell you who you're parents were." He smirked.

Naruto looked at him for a time and finally said. "I'm in."

"Kukuku, then come with me and take you're life into your own hands my apprentice." Orochimaru said as he released Naruto and walked away with Naruto close by.

-4 days later Konoha-

Jiraiya sighed as he once again turned from the window looking away from the celebration of the 'death of Kyuubi' he sat in Naruto's room and sighed. "I should have been there for you." He said regret and sorrow in every word. "That's four students I've failed." He sighed.

Suddenly without warning Gamakichi appeared. "Yo, Ero-Sennin."

"Gama what is it?" Jiraiya said.

"I got two things one's for you and one is for Naruto's fiancé." Gama said.

"Ne? fiancé?" Jiraiya said confused.

"She'll know who she is, she was quite the actress boss said." The toad said handing him a letter.

Gama suddenly puffed away and Jiraiya looked at the letter.

_Dear Ero-Sennin,_

_I've sent Gama to inform you with this letter that I'm still alive,_

_Orochimaru kidnapped me from the Valley of the End._

_He made a lot of promises if I were to join him and I said I would._

_But I will __**NEVER**__ betray you and Tsunade-baa-chan unlike Sasuke._

_I will act as a spy for you and send Gamakichi when I can,_

_Don't contact me, I will contact you._

_P.S. Orochimaru told me about my parents and I owe you and the old hag an ass beating when this is over._

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

"Heh, well I guess even people like me and Tsunade-hime have lucky streaks sometimes." Jiraiya grinned.

-Haruno Residence-

"Hello?" Said an orange toad to Sakura who was looking at some pictures on her mantle place.

Sakura turned and looked at the toad and had a strange look in her eyes, she knew of summoning but the only one she ever saw was Kakashi's.

"You're fiancé told me to give this to you." The toad said handing her a paper.

Sakura picked up the paper and read it she turned to him a second later and smiled. "Tell him I'll be waiting for him to return." With a sulute the toad puffed out of existence and Sakura started to tear up. "Kaa-san good knew Naruto's still alive!" She screamed running out the door of her room. On the desk was the note which simply said. _'I'll return to you soon my love…'_

-Oto-

Naruto sat in a room waiting for Orochimaru as he did he told an old toad that Jiraiya summoned to him (Which pissed Naruto off since he told the perv not to contact him.) that he was going to have to sign the snake contract. The toad shook his head and said he was fine with 'Jiraiya-chans' student doing it as long as it was for the good of Konoha and then disappeared.

"Naruto-kun come and sign the scroll." Orochimaru said holding a scroll with a snake drawn on the front. "After that you're training to control Kyuubi will start."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Naruto said standing up and walking towards him. 'I hope this works.' Naruto thought as he followed Orochimaru.

R&R, Also Zack asked me to see if i can do chapter 2 of Symphonies for him so i'll try to get that up soon!


	2. Return from Darkness

**Frog in Snakes Clothing.**

Hey all sorry it's so late but heres Ch 1 for ya PFox will be out later... if i can find the usb it's on... sorry. Oh and check out my Boy Friend SeanTheSilverFlame's new story Namikaze Clan.

Zack: WHAT BOYFRIEND!

Sean: Jess!

Jessica: Sorry hun!

Zack pulls out Katana: Ten Seconds cause you're my best friend...

Sean runs for life.

Jessica: Don't kill him yet i haven't sampled the goods!

Zack's mind explodes at thought: Must... Kill...Sean!!

Jessica: This is actually how it went down when he this found out on Tuseday.

Also i'm not gonna make it NaruSakuKarin and just doin' NaruSaku. And Make it NaruSaku and SasuKarin.

**Ch 1. Return from Darkness.**

-Five Years Later Fire Country Border-

"Naruto-kun! Slow down I can't move as fast as you three!" a reddish pink haired girl screamed.

Three figures in front of her stopped as one with a large sword on his back turned to her. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Suigetsu…" the middle figure said as the man Suigetsu shut up.

"Karin we can't stop ever few minuets to let you catch you're breath." The man on the end said.

"Juugo carry her, we can't waste time, Orochimaru could be on us in moments, and we don't know when the extractors from Konoha are going to be there, they could be there as we speak." The middle said.

"Naruto-kun can you carry me!" Karin smiled.

"You think I'm stupid." Naruto said turning.

"No fair!" Karin cried.

"Calm yourself bitch!" Suigetsu roared at her as Naruto slapped him into a puddle.

"What did we learn children?" Naruto said in a teacher like tone.

"Don't insult women in front of you?" Juugo said.

Naruto turned and handed him a sandwich. "You win."

"Teme…" the puddle that was Suigetsu bubbled.

"Yeah I know I am." Naruto smiled beneath his hood. "Come were close to…" Naruto froze midsentence as he saw animals running and flying away from the area.

"What in the…" Karin said tilting her glasses.

"The animals are afraid." Juugo said.

"Orochimaru is there, at the evac point… The three of you get into position and wait for my signal I'll go in first." Naruto said as he pulled of his cape to reveal a black version of Sasuke's clothing (The one he wore when he was with Orocimaru) with an Orange snake running up it reaching the neck. His hair was now as long as his fathers, he had lost all fat and had grown a goatee making him look more refined, finally his eyes still bright blue but a small amount of red could be seen around the edges. On his back was a scroll for holding weapons and on his leg was an assassination dagger.

-Evac point-

"So this was a trap all along?" Kakashi said as he breathed heavy.

"Kukuku maybe it was." The Orochimaru said as he held the man by his shirt. Around them were his teammates all twelve of them all beaten by Orochimaru.

"Dame you Orochimaru…" One with a hawk mask said.

"Kukuku don't worry Sasuke-kun you'll get yours soon." The snake said.

"Dame it, it was twelve on one, how in hell did we lose?" A female with a fox mask said as she tried to stand only to be kicked hard in the side by Orochimaru.

"Kukuku you have a lot of spirit in you girl no wonder you're Tsunade's apprentice… And speaking of which come out Naruto-kun I know you're here." Orochimaru said looking over his shoulder.

"Naruto…" The fox said as the blond stepped from the darkness.

"Orochimaru I didn't think you would beat us here." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Kukuku you underestimate me Naruto-kun." Orochimaru laughed.

"Kukuku…" Naruto laughed which made them flinch. "Actually _Sensei_ I overestimated you… Mamba!" He yelled as the ground shook and a silver-blue snake the size of Orochimaru's Manda appeared and tried to bit the snake charmer.

_"Sssssso niccccce to ssssee you Orochimaru." _ The snake hissed as Naruto stood on top of it.

"Mamba kill this Teme but touch no other." Naruto commanded.

_"Assss you wissssh Naruto-sssssama."_ The snake summon said as he charged at Orochimaru.

Grinning the old snake held up Kakashi in front of the young snake. "Now, now, don't want to kill him do you?"

Naruto only grinned as the earth bellow him split and a Kage clone grabbed Kakashi. "Now kill him Mamba!" Naruto roared. The Snake dug it's fang into the Sennin only to have it turn to dirt. "Dame it was only a clone." Naruto said as he hopped of.

"What the hell, Naruto!" Kakashi said looking at the boy.

"Sorry Kakashi I was a little late." Naruto said and the whistled.

Three hooded figures jumped out of the shadows.

The Suigetsu ripped of his cloak and grabbed Naruto. "What the fuck Namikaze I wanted to have some fun you know!"

"Don't blame Naruto-kun for being so awesome!" Karin said taking off her cloak as well the punching Sui into a puddle.

"Bitch" The puddle bubbled.

"What the Fuck did you call me?" Karin yelled stomping the water.

"You heard me." The puddle said again.

"Am I going crazy or is the puddle talking?" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sempai if you're going insane I am too." Fox said as she helped up some of the others.

"That's Suigetsu he was a Kekkai Genkai trial patient the results are he's a living water molecule." Said Juugo as he took of his own cloak.

"And the girl…" Fox said.

"She's Karin professional Medic and Naruto fan girl." Jungo answered nicely. "And I'm Juugo nice to meet you." The giant man said putting a hand out which fox took and was amazed by the size of the man.

"Are you the ones we are to extract, the spy's inside the sound are you four?" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Yup it's been a long time but my mission is finally over and I can go home and get hitched." Naruto said as Kakashi looked at him funny.

"You and the red head?" He asked.

"Her… hell no." Naruto said

"Aw…" Karin cried.

"No I have a girl I was engaged to." Naruto said.

"YOU WERE ENGAGED!" Karin yelled.

"Oi woman calm down." An Anbu with a sloth mask said.

"No way this basterd sent me all these signals and he's engaged, I'll kill him!" Karin said.

"Crazy woman I sent no such signals except the signal to go away." Naruto growled.

"Die!" She yelled attacking him only to be pinned by an orange Anaconda.

_"Ssssssorry Karin-ssssan." _ The snake said.

"Help! Get this thing off me!" she yelled as Suigetsu laughed.

"Man Naruto you know when to pull out the good shit!" He laughed.

"I try, Juugo if you would." Naruto said pointing to Karin.

"Right." Juugo said picking her up.

"So are any of you too hurt to move?" Naruto asked the twelve who were now up and all looking at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Hawk (Sasuke) said.

Naruto looked at him. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke took off his mask. "How did you…"

"Around a month ago I was singed into Anbu assassination division I was given the names of the unit's members and captain." Naruto said producing a mask that was a toad's face. "My name is Toad."

"Well met Naruto." A man with an eagle mask said.

"Thanks Neji-san." Naruto smiled as Neji dropped his mask.

"Hey I'm Snake I'm in interrogation." A girl with a snake mask said.

Naruto sniffed the air and smiled. "Ino…"

Ino took of her mask and was amazed. "How did you…"

"Lilies." Naruto said.

"Wha…"

"You Miss Yanamaka reek of Lilies, dead give away, so I take it you still work at you're family shop?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and it's not Yanamaka it's Nara." She said holding up a ring.

"Shikamaru you married her?" Naruto said to Sloth.

"Yes I did." Shikamaru said taking of his mask said.

"Well good for you." Naruto said. "Listen I would love to talk to you all but I think we should wait till we're back in Konoha, less you wish Orochimaru to come back."

With a shake of the head the group left and headed full speed to Konoha.

"It seems that Kyuubi has indeed betrayed Orochimaru as we had foreseen." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Indeed Pain, and with Konoha and Suna behind him he is now a more fearsome enemy then we first wished him to be." Said a second.

"Madara I think it's time to begin I will have my men move in on tailed beasts, you try and manipulate Sasuke as planed." Pain said.

"Soon Pain, soon we shall be ready to change this world!" Madara cackled.

-Naruto and the others-

Naruto looked back and shook his head. 'Why didn't they take me? Were they testing me?' Naruto though.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry just can't shake the feeling of being watched, and of the fact there is a spy among you." Naruto said that last part silently.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"The one that used to be Danzo's call boy, I remember that chakra, I think we should tread lightly." Naruto said.

"Hmm… are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"I know I'm not exactly trust worthy at this second after all I was with Orochimaru spy or no, but, he's not to be trusted ether." Naruto said.

"Sai is one of us he can be trusted." Said Fox jumping beside him.

"He handed me a record of Konoha's Anbu two years ago under Danzo's orders, not as trustworthy as you would wish, ne?" Naruto said.

"Yeah well like you said he was Danzo's boy, now he's a spy." Fox said.

"Mmm… but there lies the problem with a double agent…" Naruto said.

"What?" Fox said.

Kakashi realized what he meant and fell silent for a moment. "The problem is, that there working both sides, so there's always a chance there a double agent against you not for you."

"You don't think he's…" Fox said.

"Always a chance… Sakura." Naruto grined.

"Heh, so you noticed." Sakura said pulling her mask to the side.

"How could I not…" Naruto said.

"Welcome back…" Sakura said.

"Good to be back…" Naruto said putting out his hand which she took.

"I've missed you." Sakura said.

"Me too, not a day went by when I didn't think of you." Naruto said.

Sakura went red and said "Me too."

"…" Kakashi looked at the two and if his mouth had not been covered it would have fell off his face.

"What?" Sakura growled.

"May you're first child be a masculine one." He said.

"I'm gonna have a snake eat your balls if you utter one word." Naruto threatened.

"Ok." Kakashi said.

Naruto saw Suigetsu wave his hand and Naruto moved forward "What is it?" Naruto said.

"Karin told me she can detect a few ninja heading to us, Anbu level at least." Sui said.

"Right, Juugo be at the ready, Karin fall back." Naruto said to his friends.

"Right." The three said.

Naruto moved back to Kakashi and spoke. "A group of Anbu are heading to us know why?"

"No… you think there coming for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you a fan of Ichi Ichi?" Naruto said.

"Dame what should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Lets find out why there here." Naruto said biting his thumb and did a few seals as a bunshin appeared.

"A bunshin?" Kakashi said.

"A bit different from other bunshin it uses blood seals making it even more powerful then a Kage Bunshin." Naruto said.

"What is it you wish Naruto-sama." The blood bunshin said.

"See to our guests and see what they want, you know what to do from there." Naruto said.

"Understood." It said before heading into the trees.

"Naruto…" Sui said.

"Leave this to me." Naruto answered.

"Right." he said.

-With Blood Clone-

The blood bunshin continued on for a few minuets before seeing a group of Anbu heading it's way all with the symbol of the root on there body armor. 'Just as Naruto-sama thought.' The clone thought.

"Halt!" The captain said as Naruto's clone appeared in front of them.

"May I help you gentlemen?" The clone said.

"Uzumaki Naruto disciple of the Snake Sennin Orochimaru you are here by under arrest for treason in Konoha." The captain said.

"Heh you dare speak to the Konjiki no Yami (Golden Darkness) as such, calling Konoha's strongest ally a traitor is a laugh." The clone laughed.

"K-K- Konjiki no Yami…" the captain said.

"Should we retreat you know what he did to the former Kage of Iwa." Said a team member.

"There is no escape, but before you die I will find out who you truly work for." The clone said as his eyes turned green. "For none shall escape the Yami's power!"


End file.
